the snow guardian is a house keeper!
by unlimited tears
Summary: nagase chika a girl who only has few pieces of memories in he head is threwn into the world of khr even so she's not even really suprised infact she feels familiar to the world of khr what os happening! reincarnation fic , 18 x oc


this is my first fan fiction for katekyo hitman reborn hope you'll enjoy it~

well hello there... my name is nagase chika I'm a thirteen years old girl ...i have a waist length blonde hair and crystal clear purple eyes! and I'm quite short for girls at my age even though i don't want to admit.

currently i have woken up in a dark road with-no-idea-where i am , last time i rem-"hey there little girl what are you doing here are alone..?," well there goes my proper introduction.. "its not safe to be alone outside your house you know , leave alone being unguarded at night..and I'm afraid we will have to take all your belongings "said a very macho looking men , and behind him is another scrawny looking men with dagger in his hands... wait...a..Fucking minute ...are they lolicons or something..."ewwwww lolicon much bro? , oopsie daisy i said it out loud !" hearing my respond their face starting to show violence and rage all of the sudden

"YOU LITTLE BITCH ! I'LL MAKE YOU CRY FOR THE REST OF YOUR SAD LIFE !" his fist aiming at my face , 3...2...1..."im-mpossible this kid , how can she do this " as his gaze settled on where both his fist and my palm is located . with my grip around his fist became stronger a sound is heard "Crack "

tears come flooding down his eyes "awwww lolicon man... didn't any one told you to not go out of your house at night?, its not safe you know...you could die right now you know..." ah... he's trembling looks like the scrawny one too huh?

"carnivore stop , this the work for disciplinary comitee not yours "a voice of a person which is probably not new in my ears . . as i looked at the source of the voice i grinned "ahh... president of the nanimori high disciplinary comitee , hibari kyoya"

"oohhh.. carnivore you've heard of me? " he smirked "yup, sure do!many people talks about you as the devil of nanimori , you're quite popular with the ladies too"

"anyway carnivore leave these herbivore in my care they will be punished ,severely for disturbing the peace of nanimori so go back home" he looks at the speechless and trembling mens ,then gazes at me

"um... yeahh about that...i have no idea where i am... and i dont have any money or relatives...i think i have amnesia" and yeah.. about the introduction... last time i remembered i was hit by a truck and died , have a happy family and a complete otaku but also the captain of the aikido , kendo , and swimming club , my room is fulled of pictures of khr... i know . another reincarnation fics just bear with it okay...? an btw im not realy shockes to be transported to this world ..i have no idea why... it feels so familiar..

"hm, then you shall work for me carnivore . you will live with me and become my slave "and he started to drag me by my collar "wait what? , im just a stranger and you'll let me work for you ? and i haven't even said yes yet!" i shouted while struggling at his grip on my collar "and what about those guys? " i asked hibari as i pointed the two mens

"i'll have the disciplinary comitee take care of them.. an also goshujin(master)" "goshujin?" " you will adress me with that name "

"wait what!? no way " as i kept struggling we arrived at hibari's house and he throwed me on a sofa and told me "you'll be working for me here , you will cook meals for me and clean the house , and also you will be paid as much as 100000 yen per month with school tuition . i wake up at 6:00and leave at 6:30 , prepare before that time " ugh.. i can't complaint at the pay well might as well go with the flow~ ,what's your name carnivore? " "umm its n-nagase chika" i stuttered yes i quite the timid girl at times

" Nagase chika , your room is next to mine ... you will enroll to namimori high tomorow and use any food in the fridge and use the money on the shelf to buy any cooking tools or ingridients if you need to " stating what he wants to say he started to walk to his room "good night hibari-san " hearing me he frowned and spared me a glancex.. i'm your master"

"h-hai good night g-goshujin " i replied at him he then showed me a small smile , a teeny tiny one and left to rest at his room

being so tired i entered my room and slept

so how was it? please don't forget to favourite, follow and review see you in the next chapter

p.s sorry for being sloppy im a bit sleepy


End file.
